Stay, stay, stay
by pendingpotter
Summary: I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay. —Taylor Swift. Lily/James fluff.


**A/N**: I own nothing you recognize, and there is no profit gained or involved here.

* * *

**Stay, stay, stay.**

(_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night,_  
_I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away, but you stayed.  
This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a Quidditch helmet and said "Okay, let's talk."_)

"Okay, let's talk."

Lily has to stifle a giggle when she sees James all geared up with his Quidditch helmet. Honestly, she's not a fire-breathing dragon! They've made it this long—almost at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts—and Lily is sure they'll make it through the summer after their seventh year.

James edges further away from Lily, picking a seat that is as far away from Lily as he possibly can choose in the Gryffindor Common Room, and plants his eyes on his longterm girlfriend, his eyes wide.

She can't deny a snigger at that moment.

"_Honestly, James. _It's not like I'm going to do anything to you!" she has to blurt out at him in a giggle fit, and James looks at her like she's simultaneously the best and worst person in the world. Which, you know, can be true. In some cases, such as this one. "If I _do_ do anything," Lily adds as a precaution, "well, I give you permission to Transfigure me into a dog."

James bursts into laughter himself, surprisingly, saying, "You should say that to Sirius! He'll _love_ that—"

She smacks his arm, because she's confused at his sudden turnabout, but he doesn't stop laughing, the right prat.

"Have you ever heard of this new thing called 'serious?' And _no,_" Lily adds before he can say anything, "_not_ your dumb mate, Potter!"

James rolls his eyes. "Way to ruin it," he mutters, eyeing his girlfriend with a pout like she's just told him he can never play Quidditch again for the rest of his life.

Except that if he was ordered that, he would be probably setting fire to Madam Hooch's broom closet.

Suddenly, there is a long, awkward silence as James stares into Lily's emerald green eyes, and Lily stares into James's bright hazel eyes.

Lily breaks it first (of course), "I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said last night, and, you know, you're the longest boyfriend I've kept, and I don't want to get between you and your mates, since Sirius has known you longer, and Remus, and Peter, and—"

She's rambling, but she doesn't realize it until James lunges at her. She shrieks, and suddenly she's wrapped in a comforting embrace, tight and warm, in none other than James Potter's arms.

"I'm the longest boyfriend you'll _ever_ keep," James whispers softly into Lily's ear, his breath on her cheek, and her skin tingles for just a moment, but then it's abruptly cut off as James releases her from his hold, spins away on his heel and throws his Quidditch helmet over his shoulder, and strides down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily catches his helmet and stares at it a long time before she gets ready for lunch. (Thank Merlin it's a Saturday.)

* * *

(_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,_ _that took all of their problems out on me.  
But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to stay, stay, stay._)

"James, give me by book bag. I _need_ to find a _quill_—"

James strides along her with easy steps and a sure demeanor, and he ignores her as he slings her book bag over his shoulder on their way to Transfiguration. They're earlier than anyone else, but anyone else knows that they usually spend this time of day arguing like a old married couple. Like, now, for instance.

"What d' you need a quill for?" James asks casually, patiently, and it grates on Lily's nerves that he's so _calm_ about this. _She needs to do this Transfiguration homework or McGonagall will flay her alive!_ Of _course_ she needs a quill!

"Never you mind," Lily snaps at James, who raises and eyebrow and smiles irritatingly at her. _Goddamnit,_ Lily grumbles internally, _why do I have to date a stupid, know-it-all, Quidditch-obsessed_— "Potter, for the last time, give me back my book bag!"

"Or what?" James's eyes sparkle mischievously, and Lily narrows _her_ eyes dangerously at him, spitting fire in green flashes.

"Or I'll Charm you until you can't tap dance anymore, you git!"

James doesn't look fazed. He probably knows she'll unCharm him later tonight, to, you know, do stuff that long-term girlfriend/boyfriends do to each other, at night.

Which doesn't need to be explained.

"Come _on, _James," whinges Lily, and she knows she's acting like a nine year old, but it's _Transfiguration_ and she can't _do_ Transfiguration and she's never _been_ Professor McGonagall's favorite student, even though she's pretty much Lily's role model.

Suddenly, James grabs a piece of parchment out of his knapsack, and deftly hands it to Lily. She scans it and James smiles widely for some unknown reason she's not privy to.

Her eyes widens and she stops dead in the hallway. James halts as well, and he stares at Lily. "Lils?" he asks, worried. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_? You duplicate your Transfiguration homework for me and you ask me _what's wrong_, you Merlin-cursed prat? I swear to _Merlin, _James, one day you are going to give me a heartattack—"

She's cut off as James squeezes her to death in a bear-hug. She knows there was a reason she finally said yes to him on a Hogsmeade date after all this time.


End file.
